¡abajo!
by BellaCullen.Inuyasha.HP
Summary: Bella y Kagome son hermanas gemelas, ambas con una perla de Shikon, cuando sean atrapadas por un demonio cien pies, encontraran a dos hermanos hibridos cuyos nombres son Edward y Inuyasha, quienes afrontaran peligrosas aventuras , mala para summarys n.nu
1. Introducción

Kaede POV  
Ya hace cincuenta años mis hermanas kykio y Mika fueron atacadas por dos terribles mountruos, Inuyasha y su hermano Edward, ambos hibridos, estos las atacaron con sus poderes sobrenaturales  
, dejandolas a ambas tiradas gravemente heridas, mientras ellas estaban lastimadas tomaron ventaja y fueron al templo y se robaron  
las perlas de shikon, pero cuando ya llevaban un gran tramo recorrido se toparon con mis hermanas sacerdotisas quienes sellaron su alma con una flecha y con sus últimas fuerzas  
Cuando encontraron a las sacerditisas, ambas le pidieron a su hermana menor Kaede que las quemará a cada uno con una perla de shikon y esa fue su última petición... y así fue cumplida  
Y ahora que ya transcurrieron cincuenta años de los sucedido algo esta pasando...

------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Holaaaaaaaa¡¡¡ esta es como una mini introducción, y ya esta el cap uno subido porfavor dejen Reviews¡

para aclaraciones:  
Kykio y Mika son hermanas gemelas, la única diferencia es el color de cabello, el de Kykio es negro y el de Mika café; ambas obtubieron las preciadas perlas de shikon, Kykio una de color rosa  
y Mika una de color plateado, que si las fucionaban obtenían su poder al máximo; pero el poder de ambas perlas era igual si no eran fucionadas, cada una podría trabajar  
por su cuenta; tanto Mika como Kykio tenían el mismo poder sacerdotal  
bueno es todo

os quiero¡


	2. Capítulo 1 parte 1

Hola¡ ni los personajes de SM me pertenecen, la historia es la de la serie Inuyasha, claro que con unos cuantos cambios n.n  
Capítulo 1 - Las jóvenes que cruzaron la barrera del tiempo -parte 1

Estabamos en la casa, mi hermana estaba junto a mi y enfrente nuestro abuelo, nos estaba explicando algo de una perla...  
-¿la perla de shikon?- pregunté yo  
-si, ese amuleto te guiará por el camino de la verdad y te ayudará en los negocios- agité la perla, que sonó como una campana (n/a: la perla es de juguete)  
-¿quiéres que vendamos esta pequeña esfera?, pero esta clase de llaveros ya no se usan-dijo mi hermana Bella  
-la mayoría de la gente lo ve como un llavero pero este símbolo se comvertira en el amuleto de este templo, así que por lo tanto...- Nuestro gato, empezó a jugar con el llavero  
y eso distrajo a mi abuelo, que se le quedó observando  
Mi abuelo toció intencionalmente llamando nuestra atención  
-escuchanme, la legendaría perla shikon guarda la historia de este templo- nuestro gato emepzó a perseguir el llavero hasta que callo en uno de sus intentos  
-pos cierto el origen de esta perla...- siguió mi abuelo  
-por cierto abuelo,¿ te acuerdas que se celebra mañana?-pregunté  
-jajaja de ninguna manera puedo olvidar que se celebra el cumpleños de mis nietas- dijo sonriente  
-¿y nuestro regalo?-dijimos al unisono, mi hermana y yo, emocionadas.  
Nuestro abuelo nos dio a cada una un obsequio, cuando lo abrimos empezó a explicar  
-es la garra disecada de un mosntruo acuatico, trae buena suerte, te contaré la historia- empezó mi abuelo  
-cómetela Cuyo- dijo Bella, este se la llevo...  
-ahhh¡, no te la lleves- dijo mi abuelo, cayendose de frente. El gato se empezó a alejar de allí, llevandose también la mía  
el origen, el origen de mi familia proviene de este templo antiguo-pensé  
Paso el tiempo y pronto estuvimos cenando, entonces mi abuelo empezó a  
-te contaré de donde provienen estos alimentos- dijo mi abuelo  
-si, ya lo se- le contesté -nos los regalo la señora auyiko- terminó mi hermana  
-ohh- dijo resignado mi abuelo

En el templo hay un arbol sagrado con mil años de antiguedad, también se dice que hay un pozo escondido, en realidad hay cientos de elementos que conforman nuestro origen, pero  
la verdad es que nunca les preste atención, claro hasta este día, cuando cumplí quince, al igual que mi hermana Bella.

[...]

-hija te habla una amiga-  
-¿te refieres a mis anotaciones?...esta bien, te lo llevaré hoy... si lo se perfectamente..- Colgé y salí con mi hermana rumbó a la escuela  
-nos vamos a la escuela- dijo Bella. Salimos corriendo de la casa, pero de pronto vi a Sota  
-Sota, ¿qué pasa?- pregunté, mi hermana se paró y vino a mi lado  
-nada hermana- me repsondió  
-sabes que esta prohibido jugar en los templos- dijo Bella, acerdandonos a donde estaba mi hermano  
-Cuyo es el desobediente- se defendió mi pequeño hermano  
-¿entro de nuevo al pozo?- una brisa golpeó mi cara, haciendo revolotear nuestros cabellos.  
Ambas entramos al templo...  
-Cuyo¡, lo mas seguro es que esta abajo-  
-¿porqué no bajas?-  
-esque este lugar me da mucho miedo- dijo Sota  
-pero, ¿a qué le tienes miedo?, que no eres hombresito- dijó Bella, De repete se empezarón a escuchar ruidos en la parte de abajo del pozo, mi hermano Sota  
se colcó atrás de Bella  
-ay, hay algo allí- dijo Sota asustado  
-con razón el gato no esta contigo- bella refunfuño y se paró bajando las escaleras, la acompañe- y eso ruido proviende del pozo?- pensé. Algo hiso ruido cerca de mi  
haciendo que gritarámos y Sota cayerá  
-¿Cuyo?- pregunté mi hermano, cuando vio que Bella cerca de Bella, Cargé a Cuyo  
-oh que miedo, porfavor no vulevan a asustarme de esa manera hermanas-  
-no nos reclames nosotras fuimos la que vagamos para buecar al gato- dijimos ambas. La cara de Sota se torno asustada cuando escuchó ruidos que provenían del pozo  
-hermanas- se levantó soota del piso, Bella dio media vuelta quedandose mirando el pozo, escuche un ruido, como si algo se rompiera.  
-¡Bella!, ¡Kagome!, !hermanas¡- empezó a decir mi hermano Sota  
Bella desapareció y sentí que algo me jalaba, pronto caí al pozo...  
Algo volteó mi rostro  
-ah- grité sordamente, mi hermana esta en uno de sus brazos y yo en el otro, Empezamos a caer y aquella extraña criatura habló  
-ah, soy feliz, siento como mi poder ser regenera, mi cuerpo esta regresando a la normalidad, ya entiendo, ustedes son las que la poseen.- su cuerpo mitad humano  
mitad gusano, empezó de ser un cadaver a un cuerpo con piel -no es asi?-  
-no, sueltame¡, sueltame¡- gritaba y pataleaba, no¡- coloqué un mano es su rostro y esta se iluminó, soltandonos a ambas; mi hermana estaba inconciente...  
-maldición, no escaparan perlas shikon¡-

-dijo, ¿perlas shikon?- tomé a mi hermana en brazos, ella parpadeo y abrió los ojos, vio alrededor y pronto estuvimos en el fondo de un pozo, cayendonos sobre ambas manos  
ambas jadeando  
-¿en donde estamos?- preguntó Bella -¿dentro del pozo?- habrá sido un sueño?, no, no fue un sueño-pensé  
-tenemos que salir y rápido- dije  
-Sota estas ahí?, llama al abuelo'-dije ese niño cobarde nos abandonó- pensé. Empezamos a salir con ayuda de unas palntas que estaban allí. Ambas salimos y ya no estabamso en casa  
si no en un claro -¿donde estoy?, se supone que caí en el pozo que hay en el templo- pensé  
-abuelo, mamá, ABUELO, MAMÁ¡- dijo mi hermana  
-Sota, Cuyo- dije  
Empezamos a caminar sin rumbo fijo, escuchando pajaros cantar, el crunch de las pisadas que dabamos.. -el templo a desaparecido-pensé  
-ah, el árbol sagrado¡- dije cuando lo ví, Me dirijí corriendo hacía allí -que bien estoy cerca de la casa-  
Pero dos personas estaban en ese árbol, eran dos muchachos, (n/a: para quien no sepa el primero es Inuyasha, de tez pálida, cabello largo que llega como  
a la cintura de color blanco, orejas, traje de color rojo... y el segundo Edward, es igual que inuysaha solo que con el cabbelo cobrizo y traje azul)

-disculpa que haces ahí- dije subiendome a una raíz del árbol, para poder acercarme -santo cielo sus orejas no son humanas, me gustaría tocarlas- pensé, acerqué mis manos a sus orejas  
al tiempo que veía a mi hermana hacer lo mismo, ¿tanta era nuestra curiosidad?  
Toqué esas orejas tan extrañas  
-oh creo que este no es el momento para hacer eso-suspiré  
-¿que están haciendo allí?- dijeron unas voces a lo lejos, lanzadonos flechas. Las personas se acercaron

Bella POV  
Nos amarraron brazo y piernas y llevaron a un lugar desconocido  
-que fea manera de tratar a los visitantes- dijo Kagome  
-son unas mujeres que usan un kimono muy extraño- decía uno de ellos  
- a lo mejor viene de otro lugar- decían  
-¿abrá otra guerra?- preguntó una persona mayor  
-todos saben que no hay suficientes manos para seguir con esto-  
-tal vez, sea un animal que se tranformo en humano-  
-pues prefiero eso a que conmienzé una nueva guerra aquí-  
-yo no se quien sea-  
Decían las personas a nuestro alrededor  
-que antigua forma de peinarse y todos los hombres estan así- pensaba -en donde estoy- pensaba y pensaba hasta que una voz dijo  
-abran paso aqui viene la sacerdotisa Kaede- Una persona bastante grande, con un arco de bastón, de coleta bastante grande y cabello blanco, con un parche en el ojos  
derecho y con otro de esos raros atuendos se acercó -otra persona extraña apareció-pense  
. Nos aventó algo que parecía hierva  
-basta, pero que esta haciendo?¡- dije  
-mmm pensé que se trataba de algún espiritu maligno que había visitado el bosque del temible Inuyasha-  
-¿entonces se trata de un espia?-preguntó alguien  
-y que ganarán si atacá nuestra aldea?, no tenemos biberes para nuestra supervivenica, umm- dijo al posar atención en nuestros rostros  
-ah- dijo confundida kagome  
-muchachas mustranos vuestras caras- dijo alzando ambos rostros -hagan una cara con gestos llenos de astucia, se parecen a mis queridas hermanas kikyo y mika  
-eh?- dijimos ambas

[...]  
Nos dieron de comer y pidio disculpas, le preguntamos donde estaba tokio, pero al parecer no sabían, ninguna de nosotras sabiams como. Se escucharon ruidos estridentes afuera  
-¿¡que sucede?¡- las tres salimos, era la misma criatura de hace rato, se dirijío a nosotras  
-entregenme las perlas de shikon- La esquivamos  
-dijo las perlas de shikon?-dijo kaede - a caso ustedes las tienen?-  
-no estamos seguras, nosotras no sabemos nada sobre esas perlas- dije  
-debió confundirse-dijo kagome  
.entregamelas- grito el mostruo -ya entiendo a quien quieren es a nosotras-pensé vi a mi hermana y esta asintió  
-arroganle al pozo vacío- dijo kaede  
-¿en donde esta el pozo?- preguntó  
-en el bosque-  
-dónde esta el bosque?, es por donde esta ese respalndor?¡- dijo, me voltee y si, allí estaba, salió corriendo y yo la seguí  
-que dijiste?- creo que escuche  
(n/A: bella y kagome pueden ver las luces espirituales) Corrimos hasta donde estaban las luces  
-ayudemos porfavor, que alguien nos ayude- gritabamos ambas

[...]  
Narración en tercera persona

Inuysaha y Edward cobraron vida, ambos podían moverse de nuevo, habían despertado de ese sueño, solamente con ese grito...  
Iuyasha y Edward sacaron sus filosas garras y movieron sus manos  
-puedo olerla, detecto el aroma de la mujer que me mato -dijeron ambos -y se esta acercando- prosiguieron- Inuyasha dirjío su mano hacía la flecha uqe tenía incrustada  
como su hermano, en el corazón.  
-no- dijeron

[...]  
Mientras tanto Bella y Kagome corrían hacía el árbol donde se encontraban los jóvenes  
-entragenme la perla de Shikon¡-  
-no, nosotras no tenemos ese objeto. -decía Bella. Las chicas se tropezaron cuando el monstruo las atacó y cayeron justo delante del árbol  
-oye Kykio, para que desafias de esa manera a esa mujer cien pies- dijo Inuyasha  
-¿eh?,¿me estas hablando?- respondió la aludida, Kagome. -¿estás vivo?-  
-acaba de un solo golpe con ella Kykio o así como lo hiciste conmigo, ¿porqué pones esa cara de tonta?, no me dijas que te has vuelto loca señorita-  
-espera¡, ayh, ¿porque me estas llamando Kykio?, no entiendo- Kagome se puso una mano es su corazón -mi verdadero nombre es...-  
-ahí viene- dijo El chico hibrido  
El mostruo atacó a Kagome , pero ella lo esquivó, al tiempo que los hombres de la aldea atacaban al mostruo

-me salve justo a tiempo- dijo la chica, su hermana fue con ella.  
-que verguenza me das Kykio-  
-ay, que no me dijas así- la chica se levantó-no estes confundiendome, ya te dije varias veces que no soy Kykio escuchaste-  
-dejate de bromas, tu eres la única que despide ese horrible aroma, el cual es insoportable para mí- el chico respiro y agregó- es cierto no eres Kykio-  
El otro chico que estaba igual que el hibrido, pusó los ojos como platos y observó a Bella  
-entonces ella no es... Mika?-  
-No yo no me llamo así, ni mobre es Bella- agregó la muchacha  
Entonces volvío a hablar Kagome  
-entendiste, mi nombre correcto es Kagome, Ka-go-me-  
-claro Kykio era mucho mas astuta y mas hermosa. dijo volteandose a otro lado el chico mitad bestia  
-ahhhh- dijo Kagome al tiempo que Bella se ofendia también, ya que el chico de cabellos cobrizos había imitado las palabras del jóven Inuyasha, pero  
en ese tiempo las manos del mostruo tomaron ambos brazos de Kagome y ella colocó ambas de sus manos en los cabellos del chico, jalandolo con ella  
-sueltame¡-decía la chica  
-no, yo te dijo suelatme-decía Inuyasha  
Kaede se dios cuenta de que ambos chicos prisioneros de las flechas de sus hermanas habían despertado, El mostruo menciono las perlas de shikon y ambos chicos prisioneros se dieron cuenta  
-detente¡-dijo Bella al mismo tiempo que Kagome, ambas al mismo tiempo apuntaron al mostruo, que produjeron que este de retirara y empezará a gemir de dolor  
Kagome callo al piso y su hermana estuvo junto a ella.  
ambas mirandose las manos, meditando, todos se asombraron. ¿cómo era posible que ellas pudieran hacer eso?, en ese momento los costados izquierdos de las chicas empezaron a brillar, la mostruo volvío a atacar  
llevandose con ella a Kagome mordiendole su costado, quitandole la perla de Shikon, Kagome empezó a caer y la perla junto con ella. El mostruo ahora atacó a Bella  
quitandole también la otra perla, ambas cayeron  
-entregenos esas perlas- dijo Inuysha  
-rápido-dijo Edward  
pero no les dio tiempo, a ambas las acorralaron, estrujandolas contra el árbol  
-me habían contado que unos tontos mitad bestia andaban en busca de las perlas- decía el mostruo -pero no me imaginé que fuera tu-prodiguió  
Mitad bestia? se preguntaban las chicas, ¿qué es en realidad?  
-no, nos subistimes mujer cien pies, una basura como tu-dijo inuysaha  
-jamás nos obligará a usar todos nuestros poderes-terminó Edward  
-oye has ido muy altanero, pero eres fuerte?- preguntó Kagome -y eres fuerte?-  
-cómo puedes tener esperanza, a un tipo que le gusta fanfarronear, además tiene un conjuro y no puede moverse- dijo la mostrua -solo quedense allí abrasados-dijo  
altiempo que tomaba ambas perlas y las fucionaba  
-¡maldición!-dijeron los dos hermanos  
-se comió las perla¡-  
-oh no- decían  
-que vamos a hacer señora Kaede?-  
-esta recuperando sus brazos- dijo Kagome. Cuando el mostruo empezó a sentir el poder sobrenatural correr por sus venas, Kagome fue arrastrada hacía abajo...  
.no¡,-decia kagome  
-no podemos mas, porfavor ayudenos¡-complemento Bella

-Oye pueden quitarnos-empezó Inuysaha- estas flechas?- terminó Edward  
-te estamos preguntando si pueden quitarnos estas flechas-dijo Inuyasha  
-esta flecha- dijeron Bella y Kagome a cada uno -te refieres a esa- apretaton mas a ambas chicas  
-no se las vayan a quitar- dijo Kaede -ese es el conjuro que tiene atrapado a Inuyasha y a Edward, no los pongas en libertad o se arrepentiran-  
pero que tonterías dices anciana, ¿quieren ser la comida de este cien pies?, si ese mostruo dijiere totalmente la perla de shikon estaremos perdidos-dice Inuyasha  
-¿qué te pasa ustedes tambié quieren morir en este lugar?-dice Edward  
No no quiero morir en este lugar desconocido-pensaban las chicas  
Ambas manos de las chicas se dirijeron a las flechas y al unisono dijeron  
-no quiero morir aquí- al tiempo que apretaban las flechas y estas se rompían

hola¡¡¡¡¡  
que les parecío el cap uno?, bueno espero que me dejen un Review de que os pareció  
dudas sugerencias solo dijanme¡  
os quiero¡


	3. La jovenes quecruzaronlabarreradeltiempo

**Bueno, gracias a las personas que me dejaron review (: la verdad es mi primer fanfic, perdón por la demora tan enorme, pero os prometo que no vuelve a pasar… pronto subiré el siguiente capi!.**

**La trama es de "Inuyasha" y los personajes son de SM y otros de Inuyasha, claro ciertas pequeñas partes si son mias…**

**Bueno no los distraigo más!, disfruten:D**

kaede observo con gran asombro lo que aquellas chicas acababan de hacer.

**-¡desaparecieron, desaparecieron las flechas mágicas que usaron mis hermanas!-**

Inuyasha y su hermano, pronto sintieron como el conjuro se rompian, ambos rieron de manera perversa y observaron con odio a la cien pies, mientras que ambas chicas los llamaban por su nombre. Esta los apreto con fuerza, pero Inuyasha y su hermano, Edward enseguida destrozaron cierta parte del cuerpo de la monstruo, con asombrosas piruetas Inuyasha destrozó al mostruo con sus garras de acero, mientras que su hermana se limitaba a observar recargado en un árbol, el sabía perfectamente como le gustaba luchar a sue hermana, sonrió de manera torcida y enseguida mira a la chica parecida a su antiguo amor.

KAGOME POV

Estaba observando como aquel increible chico perro destrozaba a aquel mostruo, de pronto una parte de su cuerpo que ya estaba en pedazos se empezó a mover.

**-!AH¡, ¡todavía se mueve!**- gritó con angustia, temor y asombro. enseguida Kaede se acercó.

BELLA POV

al escuchar esto miré en dirección a kagome-chan, ¡todo esto es tan extraño!.Sentí que alguien me observaba y volteé a ver, la persona que me miraba era ese tal Edward, este me miraba y en cuanto le devolví la mirada este la desvió, seguí el curso de su mirada, Edward miraba a Inuyasha de manera extraña. (n/a: Edward puede comunicarse telepáticamentre con su hermano). Suspiré, ¡oh, como deseaba regresar!. Todavia sentía ligeras punzadas en la herida que me había hecho esa cosa. A lo lejos pude destinguir un destello, me levanté de donde estaba, el destello provenía de una parte del cuerpo de la cienpies, fruncí los labios, toque aquel cuerpo inerte y enseguida este se movio, ¡pero si ya estaba muerto!. Dí un salto hacia atrás, podía distinguir la perla, la piel de aquel mostruo la estaba cubriendo, se estaba regenerando. No lo podía permitir, metí la mano y con esfuerzo saque aquella valiosa joya.

KAGOME POV.

**-¿ves alguna parte de su cuerpo con luz?, dentro se encuentran ambas perlas, si no la sacamos el mounstruo revivirá constantemente y se combertirá en una batalla eterna**

**-ah, no,no,no,no, señora, dejese de bromas**- la chica empezó a buscar entre las partes del cien pies y le señaló a la anciana Kaede donde se encontraba, ella la encontró con facilidad y enseguida, con la ayuda de su hermana, que ya se encontraba con la otra joya entre sus manos, el mostruo se convirtió en simples huesos.

KAEDE POV  
le entregé la perla a Kagome.  
-**tu eres la única que puede usar esta perla, tu y tu hermana**- _estas dos chicas poseen la sombra de mis hermanas, que las protegen_-pensé. De pronto la chica con el nombre de Kagome empezó a hablar.  
-**¿Por qué se encontraba en el interior de mi cuerpo, una perla que es capaz de volver fuerte a cualquier espíritu?**- Miré a la chica atentamente, pronto se nos unió la otra. En cuestión de segundos, se escuchó que algo se rompía, todos miramos en dirección de los hermanos, Inuyasha fue el que empezó a hablar.  
**-es cierto de nada sirve que un humano se haga cargo de estos valiosos tesoros y si no quieren ser descuartizada por mis garras, mejor entregenos las perlas-**  
Edward nos miraba friamente, y solo asintió a lo que digo su hermano, el ambiente se tensó.

KAGOME POV  
-**¿¡Qué?**- _¿estos jovenes no son los heroes de lugar_?-pensé

CONTINUARA….

¿REVIEW?. Comentarios, dudas y sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.


	4. Seres en busca de las perlas P1

La trama es de "Inuyasha" y los personajes son de SM y otros de Inuyasha, claro ciertas pequeñas partes si son mias…

disfruten:D

* * *

_-¿Por qué se encontraba en el interior de mi cuerpo, una perla que es capaz de volver fuerte a cualquier espíritu?- Miré a la chica atentamente, pronto se nos unió la otra. EN cuestión de segundos, se escuchó que algo se rompía, todos miramos en dirección de los hermanos, Inuyasha fue el que empezó a hablar._  
_-es cierto de nada sirve que un humano se haga cargo de estos valiosos tesoros y si no quieren ser descuartizada por mis garras, mejor entregenos las perlas-_  
_Edward nos miraba friamente, y solo asintió a lo que digo su hermano, el ambiente se tensó_  
_-¿¡Qué?- ¿estos jovenes no son los heroes de lugar?-pensé_

**_ Seres en busca de las perlas_**

Todo de pronto se movio a una velocidad increíble, los campesinos rodearon a Inuyasha y Edward y los apuntaban con sus armas, Inuyasha sonreía con diversión y reto, dandole un aspecto amenazador, de pronto la anciana habló.

-Kagome o como te llames, no te atrevas a entregarsela- la anciana no dejó de mirar a los hanyou y solamente lo hizo cuando le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a la chica que se parecía a Mika.

-no crean que tendré compasión de ustedes, en especial de esa mujer que tiene un aroma desagradable- Inuyasha prácticamente gritaba cuando terminó de decir aquello, el chico mitad bestia, con ojos como la miel, corrió de manera prácticamente inhumana; Kagome hizo caso a sus instintos y corrió, pero se tropezó con los huesos de lo que una vez fue un mostruo, esto le salvó la vida a kagome, ya que si no le hubiera provocado una grave herida, aquel Inuyasha.

-la próxima ves te destrozaré- dijo muy seguro de si mismo.

-¡oye!, estas siendo muy agresivo, ¿o no?- dijo una muy enojada kagome.

**BELLA POV.**

Observaba aquella escena muy nerviosa, ¿cómo ayudarle?, pero no me podía quedar con los brazos cruzados y ver como la mutilaban. tomé dos espadas del aldeano más cercano y me pusé enfrente de mi hermana.

-primero, te las tendrás que ver conmigo, ser impertinente-lo fulminé con la mirada, atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

**(N/a: Isabella practicaba desde pequeña con las espadas, por lo tanto es bastante ágil, saliendo de eso... los que han leido crepúsculo, bueno, saben que no es bastante buena en los deportes **)

-!ja¡, TONTA-inuyasha con movimientos ágiles, se acerco hasta la chica causandole una herida no muy fuerte. Isabella lo miró con odio

-no vivirás para contarlo- y antes de terminar, empezó una lucha entre ambos. Pronto ambos estabamos con heridas, que no tardarían en sanar más de 2 semanas, pero fueron interrumpidos abruptamente por su hermano mayor. Edward, que miraba de manera fria y un poco ¿enojada?, a su hermano.

-¡agh!, ELLA NO ES MIKA, entiendelo de una buena ves- le gritó, su hermano iba a contestarle, pero ambos fueron atacados por los aldeanos. Inuyasha, sin piedad, empezó a utilizar sus garras de acero y los campesinos huyeron despavoridos.

-¿quién, demonios creen que soy?, no me consideren como cualquier basura, ¡entendieron!-

-señora kaede, fue mala idea, desvanecer el conjuro que los mantenía atrapados- un aldeano le comentó a la anciana a lo que ella le respondío

-no tengo otra opción, ustedes son unos tontos- la anciana sacó un collar con perlas negras y colmillos, seguido, la sacerdotisa le echo un conjuro. Inuyasha regresó a su posición original, antes de ser atacado.

-ahora... -miró a kagome, aquel híbrido con orejas de perro, pero enseguida me pusé delante de mi hermana.

-en tus sueños- dije, de manera fría y retadora.

-si quieres morir... entonces complacido... te mataré!- Inuyasha volvío a atacarme, y yo me defendí de manera rápida y astuta, Edward, su hermano, le tocó el hombro.

-yo me encargó- le dijo, este sonrió de manera cínica y me saltó de manera impresionante, perdiendose en el bosque, siguiendo a mi hermana. Los quise seguir pero cuando lo hice, algo me rozó la mejilla, causando una pequeña herida en mi rostro , volteé para ver a mi atacante, Edward se encontraba con un látigo de color rojo carmesí en su mano, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa cruel en su rostro. Vi como se marchaba Kaede al contemplarnos y evaluar la situación

-no te distraigas, acuerdate, yo soy tu oponente ahora...- dijo, seguido de otro latigazo...

**POV KAGOME**

Corría y corría, el aire ya casi no llegaba a mis pulmones.

-preparaté para morir-

-estas loco!, jamás lo haré!- dije con perseverancia, aquel chico volvió a atacar, estuve a una cosa de nada de salir lastimada. _AH este chico esta loco!. _Escuché el tintineo ligero de un cristal, miré hacia atrás, ahí se encontraba la perla, el chico con gracia, se acercó con ayuda de los arboles, saltando en sus ramas.

-ja, es mia- dijo con total seguridad,hasta que después de un brillo, un collar apareció en su cuello.

-¿qué diablos es esto? - preguntó desconcertado, mirando aquel objeto, no voy a mentir también me sorprendí. escuché a la anciana hablarme de nuevo.

-rápido di un conjuro para calmar al espíritu- me instó. con nerviosismo tomé la joya

-hay que dijo!

-lo que sea!, solo di un conjuro para que Inuyasha se tranquilice- Corrí, al tiempo que se desprendía una orilla de aquella bajada de más de 2 metros. la perla rodó hasta más de la mitad de un puento que estaba un poco alejado de mi, Inuyasha volvió a aparecer, bastante enojado.

-¿acaso, quieren tranquilizarme?-

-¿qué yo lo tranquilicé?, ¿qué palabras dijo?

Inuyasha estaba a nada de tomar la joya, tres, dos, orejas... ¡orejas!.

-¡sientate!- el chico se estampó contra el suelo después de que haya mencionado estas palabras. -¡sientate, sientate, sientate!...

**POV BELLA**

El aire corría cada vez con más intensidad y el cielo se oscurecia conforme pasaba el tiempo, yo jadeaba, era más fuerte de lo que esperaba y la verdad el no parecía cansado, alzó una ceja y una sonrisa burlona se apareció en su rostro.

- todavía aguantas, _humana_, me sorprendes- dijo con sinceridad, pero senguida agregó, a estas alturas nos encontrabamos solos- pero, no aguantarás mucho más, ¿o si?-

Lo miré con odio, estaba tendida, con latigazos dispersos por mi cuerpo, y el con cortaduras de las espadas, la sangre ya estaba seca, pero aún así el ya empezaba a sanar, el tenía mucho más ventaja, era el doble de fuerte que yo y ¡ con que facilidad se curaba!. Sin embargo no respondí, estaba en lo cierto, ¿qué podía decir a favor mio?, estaba cansada, agotada, todo el cuerpo de dolía, y respiraba de forma erradica.

-soy... lo suficientemente fuerte...- _para darle el tiempo a mi hermana.._ -pensé. Rió de manera amarga.

-eres la viva imagen de Mika- sonrió con tristeza y traición -y por eso mismo... no tendré piedad -había rencor en su mirada, el dolor y la ira aumentaron, el aire aumentó también lo que le daba a la escena un toque escalofriante.

-no te tengo miedo- dije simplemente

-lo tendrás- dijo finalmente antes de atacar...

**POV KAGOME**

-...por fin se tranquilizó- suspiró kagome con alivio, dando pasos vacilantes.

-¿qué demonios es esto?- protestó inuyasha, al momento que trataba de quitarselo-¡no!

-es inútil Inuyasha, jamás podrás quitarte ese collar con tus poderes-

-¡agh!, no hagas bromas anciana porque te voy a acabar en este instante, aunque no tiene caso ya que pronto llegará tu hora-

-di ese conjuro- pidío la sacerdotisa

-sientate- dije de manera autoritaria, el chico rompió el puento y se cayo por el hoyo que el mismo creo, cayendo al rio. -es muy estraño solo le dije que se sentará-

-bueno, ahora hay que ver como va tu hermana... -miró a la chica parecida a Kykio con preocupación... la chica asintió y fue corriendo a ayudar a su hermana...

**POV BELLA**

A este punto ambos estabamos jadeando, había usado la destreza y fuerzas que me quedaban, no aguantaría mucho más. Caí de rodillas, gravemente herida, miré hacia arriba, notando como alguien se había acercado, la luz de la luna brillaba como no había visto antes, reflejados en aquel chico de cabelloz cobrizos, con ojos como la miel, con cierto rubor en sus mejillas causadas por el cansancio, mirandolo de cerca, era hermoso... vaya la palabra no le hacía justicia. Sonreí debilemente.

-ah sido un placer luchar con un rival tan fuerte como tu- nadie antes me habia echo cansarme hasta la muerte, le tenia respeto a aquel chico, pero supongo que todos aquí eran tan fuertes como él, escuché la voz de mi hermana a lo lejos, gritando mi nombre.

-hermana...- me rendí y un abismo me trajó por completo, sintiendo antes los cálidos brazos de alguien. rodeandome...

¿REVIEW?. Comentarios, dudas y sugerencias, todo es bienvenido.


	5. Serees en busca de las perlas P2

La trama es de "Inuyasha" y los personajes son de SM y otros de Inuyasha, claro ciertas pequeñas partes si son mias…

gracias a las personas y sus reviews, gracias a su apoyo y a sus opiniones, podré mejorar, bueno sin más, aquí viene otra capi más.

* * *

**_Inuyasha_ (犬夜叉)**

Serees en busca de las perlas.

**Parte 2**

**POV BELLA**

En cuanto me desperté me hayaba en una cabaña... o algo parecido. Kagome me miró aliviada y la sacerdotisa me regaló una sonrisa alentadora.

-ya despertaste, nos tenías muy preocupadas- dijo la señora kaede, mi hermana asintió con los ojos vidriosos y una sonrisa llená de alegría.

-pero, ¿qué ha pasado?, y ¿la perla?, ¿cómo es que llegué aquí?- tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban respuesta enseguida, suspiré y traté de calmarme, mi hermana rio por la bajo y la anciana me miró

-no te preocupes, ya todo ha pasado, las perlas se encuentran seguras, te encontramos sola recostada contra un árbol, encontramos la joya en tu bolso, y eres bienvenida, esta es mi casa, también la tuya, por supuesto-

-gracias... me alegro- Kagome se encontraba vendada y yo... ni si quiera me apetecía mirarme en estos momentos, si era tan malo como me sentía.

-las personas ahí afuera están reparando sus casas por el ataque de un espíritu maligno, debe ser duro- comentó kagome después de un tiempo transcurrido

-pero ahora tenemos serios problemas, ahora que las perlas volvieron a aparecer en esta época, la aldea será nuevamente atacada-

-¿cómo el espíritu que nos atacó ayer?- pregunté

-también seres malignos que puedan utilizar cualquiera de los dos perlas, si lo logran se convertirán en una gran amenaza para la humanidad- le respondió. Kagome-chan miró hacia un lado y frunció el ceño

-y se puede saber que estas haciendo aquí?- preguntó kagome, de un modo nada agradable.

-que esperas entregame esas perlas- dijo Inuyasha enfurruñado.

-creo que el poder del collar funcionó a la perfección, podemos estar tranquilos, por más cerca que este de las perlas no se apoderará de ellas- traté de sentarme para ver mejor lo que ocurría, kagome-chan me miró con reproche.

-estoy bien- respondí, no quería que se preocupara por mi, miré de manera interrogativa a kaede y por consiguiente me explicó lo sucedido.

-pero y que hay de su hermano?- pregunté con preocupación. Inuyasha fue el que me respondió.

-él vendrá cuando tenga la oportunidad de arrancarte esa valiosa joya, _humana_ y no le pasará lo que a mi, y entonces, todos ustedes tendrán su merecido, JUM- dijo de manera indiferente, después de un resoplido.

-en tus sueños!, además tengo nombre, _chico inu* (perro)_- le respondí cruzandome de brazos, con una ligera molestia, ya que las heridas no se habían sanado por completo.

-¡JA!-

-¿para qué quieres apoderarte de aquellas joyas, si en estos momentos son muy fuertes- dijo mirandome de reojo, yo me encogí de hombros -no creo que necesites de sus poderes para conseguir lo que quieres-

-es que ese joven es mitad-bestia- aclaró kaede, Inuyasha soltó un golpe contra el piso y se rompió.

-anciana, ¿cuáles son tus verdaderas intenciones?, hablas de mi como si me conocieras de hace varios años- dijo enojado y frustado

-¿acaso no me recuerdas?, es natural, soy la hermana menor de aquellas que te lanzaron a ti y a tu hermano aquel conjuro para sellar sus almas, hace 50 años atrás, me llamo Kaede- explicó

-¿Kaede?, eres esa chiquilla, pero, te refieres a que Kykio y su hermana se convirtieron en unas ancianas también, los humanos suelen envejecer con gran facilidad.-se burló

-te equivocas, mis hermanas, Kykio y Mika... ya están muertas- dijo en un susurro. Inuyasha que hasta ahora había mantenido los ojos cerrados, los abrio lentamente, después de haber movido sus orejas levemente. -justo aquel día que los sellaron en un conjuro usando aquellas flechas.

-¡ah!, con que eso ocurrió, esas sacerdotizas se dieron por vencidas- Inuyasha se recostó en el piso de madera, mientras kaede le daba la espalda, poniendo algo de leña a el fuego. Miraba toda aquella extraña escena sin comprender... realmente casi nada -ja, me da gusto escuchar eso

-escucha, tu, inuyasha, no estes tan confiado, Kagome y Mika, todo indica que ustedes son la reencarnación de mis hermanas.

-eh?- dijimos a la vez

- y no me refiero a solo la apariencia o al poder espiritual- de pronto imagenes de lo que había ocurrido recién azotaron mi cabeza - me refiero a que las perlas se encontraban en su interior, esa es la mejor prueba. su deber es pro...- los bordes se empezaban a hacer borrosos, todo se volvió negro -...las a como de lugar- negro.. todo es negro y frió.

**POV KAGOME**

Mi hermana se cayó abruptamente al suelo, la recosté en aquella cama tan rara, me preocupe mucho, hasta que kaede me dijo que se había quedado dormida, era entendible, ella estaba tan débil. Suspiré, la anciana nos pidío que salgaramos para poder calmar la fiebre que le había notado hace unos minutos. Hice lo que me pidío.

Estaba caminando por la aldea, pensativa._ ¿qué yo protegeré esta perla?; _miraba aquella joya que se encontraba puesta en un collar bastante singular,. -pero es casi imposible-

**POV AUTORA** ;)

Cerca de kagome-chan los aldeanos se encontraban susurrando, observandola y diciendose entre ellos unas cuantas cosas.

-¿qué dices, qué es la reencarnación de Kykio?-

-si, así es, y había escuchado que también aquella hermana suya, la que llegó la noche pasada, es la reencarnación de Mika

-pues, ahora que lo dices, al menos ella si se parece...- dijo aquel anciano observandola.

-si, esa jovencita me parece bastante familiar...-dijo otro

campesinos se acercaban para observar y escuchar de lo que hablaban esos 4

-¿qué ocurre?- dijo una señora

-dicen que esa señorita es la reencarnación de kykio- dijo con diversión otro

-oye!, quieres decirlo con más respeto.- le reprendió el anciano al hombre.-deberiamos estar agradecidos porque regresó con nosotros-

-¿agradecidos?

La pelinegra volteo al escuchar tantos murmullos, y que sorpresa se encontró al ver a todas aquellas personas rezando, de inmediato emprendió la huida

-¡hay están resando!- dijo con verguenza

* * *

por otra parte~ con inuyasha y edward ~

-entiendo, así que se murió- dijo edward, después de que Inuyasha le contará lo que descubrió sobre las sacerdotizas. Un profundo silencio se instaló por un par de minutos, solo se escuchab algunos pajaros cantar, mientras ambos observaban la aldea.

Alguien les lanzó una fruta, e Inuyasha la atrapó con un movimiento ágil

-acaban de regalarmela- dijo una feliz kagome

-¿de dónde scaste toda esa comida?

Kagome se encontraba con cestos y cestos de comida y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

-las personas de la aldea me la regalaron. Oigan bajen de ahí, para comer juntos-

~~~~~~~~~Minutos después

-mmmm,... esta deliciosa- dijo kagome saboreandose una manzana, Inuyasha la miraba fijamente -comé- le insitó, el siguió con el ceño fruncido sin moverse un centimetro

-¿se puede saber que estas tramando?- preguntó Inuyasha, Edward simplemente no quisó bajar y escuchaba atento desde arriba.

-nada en especial, solo que siento como si no te simpatizara- dijo mirandolo por primera vez

-no tienes idea de cuanto te detesto

-espera!, tu no me odias, mas bien es a esa mujer llamada kykio, cierto?- Inuyasha ya estaba más cerca, fulminandola con la mirada, en cuanto terminó de hablar, Inuyasha de un brinco se subio de nuevo al árbol- yo me llamo Kagome, no soy Kykio, entendido?- a este punto Inuyasha le daba la espalda, se escuchó una ligera risa proveniente del árbol, ese debía de ser edward. luego se escuchó un golpe, quejidos y luego seguidos un par de gruñidos. Kagome suspiró

-quiero que nos llevemos bien- continuó kagome

-¡ja!, estás loca o que?, no me importa quien seas, usaré todos los medios para quitarte la perla, tarde o temprano

-¿ah si?, pero no importa que tanto alboroto hagas si yo dijo la palabra "sientate".- se escuchó un ruido y enseguida Inuyasha se encontraba mirando al suelo, se había caido del árbol y unas risas estrepitosas proveniente de este.

-huy lo siento solo es para que no lo olvides-

-demonios- dijo Inuyasha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~HOras después

Kagome se encontraba acurrucada en su nueva cama, pensando en cuantos dias llevaba, en su familia, y sobretodo en su hermana que no había despertado.

Por otro lado Inuyasha se encontraba fuera de la aldea, espantando a ciertos cuervos y unos más extraño que los demás, con tres ojos, de color negro y una cola más grande que las demás.

-han sido atraidos por el olor de la perla-comentó Inuyasha

-estos seres no me agradan mucho- agregó Edward, Inuyasha miró a su hermano

~~~~~~~~~~~~A la mañana siguiente

-Inuyasha, el pozo, nosotras salimos de ahí, quizás podamos regresar por allí también- dijo una pensativa kagome, acompañada de su hermana, Isabella traía un arco y una flecha, ya que kaede les pidió, que practicaran un poco, también traía un kimono, la parte de arriba era blanca como la nieve y la de abajo rojo carmesí, Isabella se sentía extraña con aquella prendas, pero no le quedaba de otra, su ropa se había manchado de sangre y la mayoría estaba rota.

-niña, ¿dónde estás?- llamaba la anciana

-¿qué sucede?

-espero que no haya salido a los alrededores, debí de haberle contado más acerca de los enemigos que quieren apoderarse de las perlas- Inuyasha escuchaba atentamente

**POV BELLA**

Me encontraba aquí porque tanto quería regresar a mi casa, pero sobretodo, no podiamos andar por aquí, pero no la iba a dejar sola.

-mira, ahí esta!- dijo entusiasmada mi hermana, escuché un ruido, pero era demaciado tarde, nos habían tendido una emboscada. Nos llevarón a una casa, desaliñada y que podría derrumbarse a cualquier minuto.

A mi hermana y a mi, nos inmovilizaron y nos tendieron al suelo; mi hermana se quejaba de sus malos modales y tratos, mientras que los tipos feos le presumian al general que nos habían hayado.

Los miré con ojos desconfiados, los entrecerre, mirando con odio a cada uno de ellos. Unos criticaron el "kimono" de mi querida hermana, ella reacciono y se levantó al instante.

-¡que me estan haciendo!, atrevidos!- dijo toda ruborizada, me removí inquieta

-no se atrevan a tocarla!- amanacé, estando de pie, junto a ella. Un señor d etantos bufó

-como puedes reclamarnos?, si tu eres la que trae ese kimono que muestra todo.

-oye preciosa no quieres ser mi esposa- dijo otro más cercano, como a un metro de distancia, las personas rieron, estaba a punto de cometer una barbaridad, no podía luchar contra todos, eran demaciados, pero, no eran peligrosos, por el momento.

-que atrevidos son ustedes

-entregenme esas perlas - dijo una voz en la oscuridad, que hizo erizar mi piel, no parecía humana. Pronto aparecío un señor más grande que el de los demás, se acercó a nosotros, pero capturaron a kagome, el tipo desenvaino su espada, otras personas trataron de inmovilizarme, traté de zafarme, con golpes, empugones, pero eran demaciados, y fuertes.

-no, esperen!- dijo mi hermana angustiada y temerosa

-acabe con ella general

-si, como suele hacerlo; de un solo golpe

-sultenme

-resignate...-sin embargo aquel "general" se equivocó de persona y le dio a uno de sus soldados, todos salieron de un rincón a otro, esperando que no fueran los siguientes, _gallinas._ Tomaron a kagome y se la pusieron muy cerca. _Malditos._

-pero que dicen, su general es el que esta actuando extraño- Kagome les dio un manotazo, para que la soltaran. -si siguen jugando a juegos tontos, los cortará en dos, y saben a lo que me refiero-los señaló, enseguida, volvío a atacar el general demente. Empujé a kagome hacia un lado para que no la cortaran en dos

-nunca le des la espalda al enemigo. hermana- dije mirando a aquel extraño sujeto -ten más cuidado-

-entregamela, entregenmelas...- dijo el demente, después de quien sabe cuantos golpes y heridos. Mi hermana se quedó pensativa._ OH-OH._ El sujeto empezaría a atacar de nuevo. Kagome tuvo un plan y se pusó delante de una pared, haría que aquel sujeto hiciera nuestra salida, los soldados la siguieron por detrás.

-¡todos son unos cobardes!- les gritó, él atacó y por poco la rompe, Kagome-chan para darnos unos minutos, tiró la perla fuera del alcancé de aquel sujeto. me quedé estatica. _¡está loca!._

-traten de romper el muro- odenó

-pero jefecita es imposible

-¿a quién le dices "jefecita"?- me distragé el general iba a herir a kagome, no podría llegar a tiempo. Todo paso tan rápido, los dos hermanos hibridos llegaron, rompieron la espada y le encestaron unos cuantos golpes al demente hasta el punto de dejarlo inconsciente...

-¡adiós!. dijeron los cobardes.

-veniste a rescatarme?- preguntó ilusionada mi hermana, Edward me miraba y yo le regresé una mirada confusa y llena de preguntas.

-¿dónde dejaste la perla, la perla de shikon?

-eh?

-¿dónde la dejaste?

miré hacia mi hermana y en un segundo sentí la presencia de él a mis espaldas

-tu... seguramente tienes la perla, me refiero, a la legendaría perla plateada; solo le he visto 2 veces, una fue cuando me la enseñó por primera vez Mika y la segunda aquel día en que te ví por primera vez, eres - me giré para verlo a los ojos.

-¿soy?- pregunté

-igualita a ella- me quedé atonita, con algo de duda, Edward colocó mi cabello detrás de mi oreja -tienes su mismo olor, su caracter y su mismo aspecto.. yo...- el se acercó lentamente... esperen... ¿iba a besar...


	6. Serees en busca de las perlas P3

Bueno, gracias a las personas que me dejaron review (: la verdad es mi primer fanfic, perdón por la demora tan enorme, pero os prometo que no vuelve a pasar… pronto subiré el siguiente capi!.

La trama es de "Inuyasha" y los personajes son de SM y otros de Inuyasha, claro ciertas pequeñas partes si son mias…

Bueno no los distraigo más!, disfruten:D

_-veniste a rescatarme?- preguntó ilusionada mi hermana, Edward me miraba y yo le regresé una mirada confusa y llena de preguntas._

_-¿dónde dejaste la perla, la perla de shikon?_

_-eh?_

_-¿dónde la dejaste?_

_miré hacia mi hermana y en un segundo sentí la presencia de él a mis espaldas_

_-tu... seguramente tienes la perla, me refiero, a la legendaría perla plateada; solo le he visto 2 veces, una fue cuando me la enseñó por primera vez Mika y la segunda aquel día en que te ví por primera vez, eres - me giré para verlo a los ojos._

_-¿soy?- pregunté_

_-igualita a ella- me quedé atonita, con algo de duda, Edward colocó mi cabello detrás de mi oreja -tienes su mismo olor, su caracter y su mismo aspecto.. yo...- el se acercó lentamente... esperen... ¿iba a besar..._

Reaccione lo más rápido posible y le solte una cachetada,_ quien se creía!. _

-no vuelvas... a acercarte de esa manera, me escuchaste?- dije alejandome, soltando humo por las orejas, Inuyasha y Kagome se me quedaron viendo con ojos como platos, pero enseguida retomaron su discución, hasta que de nuevo fueron detenidos porque aquel ser se levanto. Se le cayó la armadura a ese sujeto... dejando ver un agujero, proveniente de él salió un cuervo, el mismo cuervo de la noche pasada, de tres ojos como la sangre.

-¿qué es eso?

-justamente anoche comenzó a devorar un agujero en su pecho para crear un nido-

-¿estaba manipulandolo?, ahora entiendo, porque actuaba tan raro

-los cuervos de la muerte son fuertes, por eso usan los cadaveres para pelear con los demás, me parece una pesima idea- dijo, seguida atacó al cadaver, haciendo que aquella rara ave volara fuera del nido.

-se escapó, ¿qué no vas a perseguirlo?- dijo una angustada kagome

-nop, si voy y le persigo, jamás acabaré, son numerosos como las ratas-

-pero...- comencé yo

-¡ningun pero!, yo soy el que pelea con él y soy libre de decidir- dijo Inuyasha, praticamente gritando -y... ¿dónde dejaste la perla?- él y Kagome se asomaron por los escombros, por el grito que dio no eran buenas noticias.

-oye, eso que trae no es la valiosa perla?¡?¡?¡- le reclamó el chico Inu a Kagome_. OH-OH_. Me asomé el pájaro mutante ya iba bastante lejos. -eres torpe!

-yo no te dije que la tenía en mis manos!

-ven!- dijo Inuyasha, tomando de la mano a mi hermana, abrí la boca levemente, de pronto me sentí volando, el aire pegaba en mi rostro, miré hacia abajo y me encontré con un cabello cobrizo muy familia. Oh por dios, me estaba cargando y estabamos siguiendo a aquel animal. Inuyasha y Kagome se pararon por unos arcos y unas flechas.

-ten-me dijo Inuyasha con enojo y prisa, los tomé sin pensar. saltamos entre árboles, de rama en rama, se me hizo un nudo en el estomago.

-¿qué estás haciendo?, !derriba a ese animal!- exclamó Inuyasha

-no me exigas tanto, ya que nunca he usado un arco con flechas-

-los cuervos de la muerte se alimentan de la gente y nos meteremos en graves problemas si le perla de shikon sufre algun cambio-

-¡ah!, se tragó la perla, e-e-esta bien lo intentaré!-

Escuché como decían todo aquello esos dos, suspiré, parecía que no se cansaban de discutir. Kagome lanzó la flecha... y estaba a punto de darle...

-derribalo!- escuché como decía, pero al último minuto la flecha se cayó al suelo

-...-

Inuyasha cayó al suelo, decepcionado y Kagome se quedó sin palabra, lo siguieron intentando pero no lo conseguían y yo estaba demaciado lejos, no lo conseguiría. Inuyasha dejó caer a mi hermana gritandole que solo era una imitación barata de la "gran kykio". Edward me dejó en el suelo y se fue con su hermano a la aldea. Me puse a lado de mi hermana y le ayude a levantarse

-idiotas-susurré. Corrimos a la aldea, consiguiendo llegar hasta el mostruo y a Inuyasha y su hermano, estaban a punto de atacarlo entre los dos.

-¡no lo hagan!- les grité

-¡primero tiene que rescatar a ese niño!- el ave volaba sobre el rio, con un niño entre sus garras, como su primera presa.

-no sean tontas!- gritó Edward

-recibe mis garras de acero!- gritó Inuyasha partiendo al demonio, enseguida se pusieron a buscar la perla. El niño pedia ayuda, ya que no sabia nadar, ni nadie de allí. Kagome con rapidez, se sumergió en aquel rio, rescatando al niño.

que alivio- susurré, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la orilla, le tendí los brazos al niño que estaba todo empapado, para que mi hermana pudiera salir.

-te encuentras bien?- pregunté con ternura, él asintió y extendió sus brazos a su madre, enseguida se lo di.

-oye, donde dejaste la perla de shikon!- le gritaba inuyasha, esa persona ya me estaba colmando la paciencia. Kagome indiganda lo ignoró, le agradecieron a mi hermana su humilde gesto a lo que ella respondió con un "no fue nada".

El mostruo salió practicamente intacto de las profundidas, me quedé atónita. "la shikon no tama" pensé. El niño empezó a quejarse, Kagome pidió un arco y flechas, ató la parte del cuerpo de cuervo a una flecha y le apuntó a este.

-esta vez, lo derribaré!-Kagome-chan derrobó a aquel mostruo y de él salió una luz que podía haber deslumbrado a cualquiera, la luz se expandió, parecían pequeñas estrellas fugaces de diferentes tonalidades gracias a la luz de sol, que por cierto era algo opacado con ese resplador, algo no iba bien.

Seguí a los tres, viendo como caí un resplador similar a la de la shikon no tama.

-oye, ¿estás segura que cayó por aquí?- preguntaba inuyasha

-si...o al menos esa fue mi impresión...- el mostruo, o al menos la cabeza de este, salio a atacarnos,Inuyasha lo atacó y lo destruyó completamente. Caypo un trozó de lo que alguna vez fue una joya.

-parece que esto es un trozo de aquella valiosa joya.

-¿¡qué!, ¡¿qué dijiste?- dijo Inuyasha apunto del colapso. Sentí las garras de Edward en mi cuello

-bien no tendremos la Shikon no tama, pero al menos tendremos la _Gin shinju_*,la _Densetsu no shirubāpāru-_ dijo mientras apretaba más su agarre, me estaba asfixiando.

-sueltame- ordené

-no, entregame la Densetsu no shirubāpāru

-¡no!- le dije con la poca fuerza que tenía, apretó mas fuerte

-no, no, NO- gritó Kagome, Inuyasha lo iba a impedir pero enseguida le gritó "sientate, sientate, sientate, SIENTATE"

Edward se distragó mirando a Kagome extrañado, yo tomé esa ventaja, le di un golpe en los bajos, a lo que él se retorció de dolor. Sonreí, el cuello me palpitaba, pero ya había recuperado el aire que había perdido, tomé el arco que se encontraba tirado al otro extremo y le apunté con él.

-no quiero volver a verte, ¿escuchaste?.

Cuando el hibrido se recuperó, me sonrió de manera macabra, me miró de forma desquiciada, dando uno, dos, tres pasos... no iba a dejarlo dar uno más. -si eres tan pésima como tu hermana... yo que tu me cuidaría las espaldas- y desapareció... dejandome helada.


	7. Aviso

AVISO

lamento no haber estar actualizando pero estoy en medio de examenes y se me ha complicado mucho poder pasarme por aquí, bueno, otro punto esque no podré subir en otro tanto... peroo les prometo subir a mas tardar el domingo

gracias y espero que sigan leeyendome (: jaja bye

saludos x)


End file.
